Bite Me!
by Takahashi Rei
Summary: 1859 Oneshot. 'I'll bite you to death'... Yea,wake me up when you do... Go ahead, Hibari, bite someone!


**Disclaimer: **Still not mine...

**AN: **Was working on my PT fic, and then this came to mind =P Hope you guys like it =3

-Off to catch plot bunnies...-

* * *

A particular Italian was strolling down the hallways, skipping classes, obviously. He was bored, bored enough to be tempted by a certain annoying cow baby when assaulted out of nowhere all of a sudden.

"Muahaha!" Gokudera twitched. "Lambo-san has a new video game! Stupidera, I challenge you!"

So in the end, they found a television in the Students' File's Room, (one of Gokudera's napping spots whenever he skips class) and the Italian was ready to kick the little cow's ass. At least he wasn't bored anymore.

* * *

Hibari yawned as he patrolled the school grounds. It couldn't be called skipping class since he was supposed to have graduated from the school a year ago. But according to his logic, it was _his_ school, so he can choose to be in whatever grade he pleases. Universal logic can't bind the bite-happy prefect.

He stopped at his tracks when he heard voices coming from a room nearby.

"Muahaha! New high score! You lose, Stupidera!"

"Keep it down you stupid cow! And that's MY score, yours is to the right!"

Hibari didn't like it one bit. He slid the door open, and sure enough, the silver-haired delinquent and the little child he recognizes to be one of Tsuna's company were there, sitting on the ground. Video games were not allowed in the school... Gokudera turned around and noticed the pair of glaring eyes filled with murderous intent, but he couldn't care less. One more game and he can finish the whole game and put it on his list of completed games. He was almost done, so Hibari can wait.

The prefect however, did not like to be ignored. He stepped closer to the two and threatened. "Get out of here, Gokudera Hayato, and that baby, or I'll bite you to death."

Without averting his eyes away from the screen, Gokudera answered, "Bite me to death?" Still madly pressing the keys on the controller, "That's what you always say, but I've yet to see you try. Now leave me alone!"

An invisible vein popped in Hibari. As much as he hated to admit it, it was true. He has never bitten anyone before. It was just unhygienic... but he wasn't about to let the Italian mock him, or at least, he thinks the other was mocking him.

"Fine," was all the prefect said before Gokudera felt a hot breath from behind on his neck. Before he had time to defend himself, Hibari bit the pale skin of the Italian, making sure it was hard enough to break the skin. It wasn't a large bite, but rather a tiny nip, but nonetheless, Gokudera let out a yelp at the pain.

The controller fell out of his hands and the cow baby took this chance to make a mess of the game and the words 'Game Over' appeared on the screen. Gokudera was pissed. Hibari merely smirked as he withdrawed himself, licking away the access blood trickling down the Italian's neck.

"What do you think you're doing, you bastard!?"

Gokudera turned around to glare at the prefect who returned him with an amused smirk. _Hmm... That didn't taste so bad. _Hibari continued to look at his prey with bloodlust eyes.

"What was that about not seeing me bite anyone?"

"Why yo-" Before he could continue, Hibari tackled Gokudera once more. _Maybe I _can_ bite someone to death._ He figured when he decided to carry out his experiment on the dynamite expert. Lambo was already long gone, rushing home when his mental clock told him it was snack time.

Gokudera, who usually had the top few buttons of his uniform unbuttoned, made him the ideal prey. Hibari continued to bite on his neck, straddling the Italian and pinning both his hands on each side to prevent the Italian from pushing him off. The Italian of course, struggled in vain. Hibari was much stronger than he thought.

"Get off me! You perverted bastard!"

Hibari ignored the comment and proceeded to suck the blood out of the second hickey. This time, the Italian let out a rather amusing sound. It almost sounded like a moan, and Hibari was sure he was enjoying this more and more.

After a few more bites, the Italian was already covered with bloody hickeys around his neck and the t-shirt he was wearing inside was ripped a little down the centre to give Hibari more access. Hibari licked his lips and looked up to find the flushed Italian panting heavily. Hibari smirked at the other's arousal. It was simply too interesting to stop now, considering he was too, bored just now.

He moved further up to face the Storm Guardian below him. _Tempting..._ Was his last thought before he leaned down, connecting his lips with the other. Gokudera tried to maintain his insanity by denying him access, but all sanity flew out the window in a matter of seconds and he felt a tongue exploring his own. Hibari pried the Italian's lips open and invaded his mouth with much force and lust. Refusing to back down in this little 'game', Gokudera battled with Hibari for dominance. Their tongues twisted and tangled, lips meshed and parted. The Italian groaned when the prefect took over completely and was left at his mercy.

Their little game would have been taken to another level had the bell not rang. Hibari's hand had already slipped under the dynamite expert's shirt, but he retrieved it, much to his remorse. The two parted and Hibari stood up breathing heavily. The Italian on the other hand, was left lying on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Let me catch you here again, herbivore, and I'll seriously bite you to death." He managed to threaten before walking out of the room.

Gokudera's mind was now filled with curses and vulgarity as all sanity came back and reality hit him like a stray ball. _Damn Hibari, you bastard!_

_

* * *

_

The next day, Gokudera came to school, wrapped in a scarf. Tsuna stared at him...

"Gokudera-kun, it's summer right now, are you sick?"

The boss was worried when he saw the pale face of his Storm Guardian. Gokudera just cracked a nervous smile.

"I-I'm ok, Juudaime. Please don't concern yourself so much. It's just a little cold." _Damn you Hibari... _If it weren't for his passing attendance, he would most definitely be skipping school today.

He mentally chanted a line of curses as he pulled the scarf tighter to cover up those bloody hickeys. Hibari, on the other hand, was looking down from the reception room at the crowd that was always so noisy and noticed the silver-haired male. He merely smirked.

FINISHED!

* * *

Aaand I phail at lime scenes... much less the more extreme ones *cries in a corner... dark dark corner...*

Review? Make me happy? x))

Thanks for reading, and Happy Chinese New Year/Valentine's Day in ad-advance (has the urge to say so even if it's a month away... bah lolll)


End file.
